Cada cinco años
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Drabble] Raditz agoniza y por sus ojos pasa su vida. ¿Fue buena o miserable? No importa, de todas formas tendrá que ir al infierno.


**Cada cinco años.**

Nunca fui creyente, principalmente porque entre todas las religiones ninguna se lograba adecuar a mi estilo de vida, a mis pensamientos y mi moral. Estas ultimas rotas y dudosas por servir las ordenes de un líder corrompido por el poder, tal vez enloquecido. Aun así, solía pensar que las malas personas _Principalmente yo_ eran torturaras por causar el mal.

¡De todas formas no importaba! Me iba ir al infierno, ya sea por matar una persona o matar miles... Yo ya llevo millones, tal vez muchísimas mas. Deje de llevar la cuenta cuando Nappa destruyo mi cuaderno, o lo aposto en "Piedra, papel o tijeras", ya no lo recuerdo tampoco.

Mi mente esta borrada, nublada con huecos imposibles de llenar en mi memoria.

¿Lo mencione, acaso? Me desangro. Estoy muriendo en un planeta extraño, parecido a mi hogar, pero mas vivido y colorido.

¿Quien pudo matarme? ¿A mi, un guerrero poderoso de una raza legendaria? Simplemente, mi hermano. Mi hermano pequeño; el único que tengo.

Forme una sonrisa, un recuerdo fugaz de mi madre _¿Como era su nombre...?_ hablándome en la entrada de la escuela de guerreros de clase baja, me dijo algo sonriendo y me dio unas palmaditas mandándome a dentro. Mi altura era poca, yo era pequeño, tal vez cinco años.

" _¿Haras amigos hoy? Intenta no lastimarte, suerte pequeñín"_

Rápidamente flashes de memoria, como imágenes parcialmente movibles, pasaron por mi mente a una velocidad casi aturdidora. Parecía estar rodeado de chicos de mi edad, mis amigos... los había olvidado _¿Habrán muerto? ¿Donde_ _están_ _?_ Nos veo jugar en el patio, pelear en batalla y reírnos de camino a casa.

Volví a ver otra imagen, era joven, pero mas grande. Tal vez tendría diez años, estaba en una habitación blanca con lagrimas en los ojos, sangre y golpes. Ningún niño debería estar en su baño llorando, tapando la puerta evitando que entraran.

Se me veía exhausto, agotado y deprimido. Flaco, con ojeras. Que vista tan lamentable, si mal no recuerdo, estaba al mandato de Freezer en ese momento. Mi planeta había sido destruido por un meteorito, o algo así _¿Realmente fue así?_ Nunca nos dieron muchos detalles al respecto; Tampoco los quería, solo llenarían mas de sal a la herida.

De nuevo, me vi solo. Con un chico mas joven y un adolescente de mi misma especie. Esos infelices...

De golpe, tenía quince años. Corría por un planeta que parecía estar a punto de ser comido por alguna fuerza extraña, estaba aterrado, no conseguía encontrar mi nave. El control no funcionaba y el planeta parecía apunto de estallar. Me choque contra algo, cerca de un árbol increíblemente gigantesco.

Un joven, de mi especie, su mirada se veía amenazante. Me sonrió y ayudo a levantarme, me dio una nave y _Fue tan, ¿Como se dice? ¿Amable?_ quedamos en guardar en secreto de su avistamiento. Se había escapado del mandato de freezer; en ese momento añore lo mismo.

El planeta exploto, lo observe desde el infinito del espacio.

Tenía veinte años, que joven. Este fue más fugaz, rodeado de una especie femenina y muchos vasos vacíos y por vaciar. El alcohol borro muchos recuerdos de esa época _¿Lo hice_ _apropósito..._ _?_ Me hubiera gustado recordarla.

De los veinticinco no he visto nada. Solo golpes y una mirada fría en mis ojos _¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!?_ Se me habían borrado los sentimientos, absolutamente todo.

A mis treinta años, nada había cambiado, tenia una rutina establecida al pie de la letra. Matar, beber, emborracharme, pelear, matar... y sigue en un ciclo sin fin. Una autodestrucción sin contradecir absolutamente nada. Parece que las ideas de huir de Freezer las había perdido en el camino, como mis sueños; Como mi ser individual.

A mis treinta y cuatro, me vi sobre el suelo verde. Rojo, ahora. En ensangrentado y con lagrimas en mis ojos, moría. Lentamente me desangraba, me relaje simplemente aceptando lo que se avecinaba. Ahora me encontraría con todos _¿Los que extraño? ¿Quiero? ¿Quienes...?_ allá, en el infierno, supongo.

Pero, ¿Como termine así? ¿Quien pudo matarme? ¿A mi, un guerrero poderoso de una raza legendaria? Simplemente... mi hermano, seres de la misma sangre.

Mi hermano pequeño; el único que tengo, Kakarroto.

Tuve treinta años para ser mejor persona, pero yo solo quería matarme. Ahora que estoy a punto de morir, quiero volver a revivir mejor mi vida

¿A quien engaño? Volveré a fallar, mejor terminar con esto ahora. Adiós, hermanito.

 **FIN**

* * *

Nota de autor:

Al contrarío de Raditz, Yo no lamento nada. Aun no volví, pero esta es mi forma de gritar "¡Sigo aquí, sigo viva!" ;)


End file.
